Lights From the Midway
by hullosweetpea
Summary: On the road towards Joplin for a vampire nest, Sam convinces Dean to make a pit stop at the Kansas State Fair where a ghost has possibly been sighted. Splitting up, Dean shows Castiel all the joys that can found in fried foods and amusement rides.


**A/N: This story stems from the fact I didn't get to go to the Kansas State Fair this year, which is the first time in six years I haven't attended. It was fun to write and has two of my favorite things: Shipper!Sam and Cas talking to animals. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's**

Lights from the Midway

"What is the point of this excursion?"

Dean turned around to face Castiel. "Saving people, hunting things; just like always."

"But I was under the assumption that we were going to a place of amusement."

"We are Cas, but I found a case there," explained Sam. "We're already on our way to Joplin to check on that vampire nest, but there have been reports of some weird stuff happening at the fair. I figured since it's not far off from the road we were taking any way we could check in on it. It shouldn't take too long and more than likely it'll be an easy salt and burn."

Castiel paused and thought for a moment. "Then why bother to stop at all. Can't another group of hunters take care of it?"

"Couldn't they take care of that vampire nest too if you're going to use that logic. It's on our home turf, so it's our problem. 'sides we could use a little fun. You ever been to a fair Cas," asked Dean.

"No, I only know of them."

"Then this is a good one to start with. It's the state fair, which means it's going to be big and loud. Double the fun."

He turned to Sam. "Is this an accurate statement?"

"Yeah pretty much. Take a right up here," said Sam as he pointed in the correct direction.

The Impala idled at the stop light as it waited to turn. "There seems to be a lot of people," commented Castiel.

"It's the last day. A lot of people are going to come out to enjoy the fair while it lasts."

Dean turned into the parking lot and followed the attendants' motions to park Baby. He switched off the ignition and climbed out. "So what's the game plan Sam?"

"There's already some people I'm ready to interview. I figured you and Cas could look around the fairgrounds and see if you find anything."

"Sounds fine to me. You up for it?"

He nodded. "Of course."

They trekked from the parking lot, across the street, through another parking lot, and approached the ticket booth underneath the sunflower arch. The cheerful older woman exchanged Dean's cash for tickets in and he nabbed a map before they left. They came up from between the Grandstand and the currently deserted Midway. At almost noon the Midway had just opened and patrons hadn't quite made the trek from exhibit buildings to where all the fun was. A few groups here and there lingered around the various concessions stands and the line for ride tickets was getting longer. "I don't know how long I'll take, but I call you when I'm done or if I find anything."

Dean mock saluted. "Got it. I'll do the same." Sam left and Dean looked over at Castiel. "Where do you want to start? There's a lot of fairground to cover."

Castiel took the map from him and peered at it. "How about the Rabbit and Poultry? It is nearby."

"I can see the building from here."

He looked up from the map. "Oh, you can." He started walking towards it and Dean followed behind him, a smile possibly on his face. He opened the door and was hit with the cool air conditioning and the hay scent that comes with any kind of farm animal.

Dean searched through the rows of rabbits in search of Castiel amongst the other groups. "Cas? Cas."

"Over here, Dean," he shouted.

Dean followed his voice and soon found Castiel intently staring at a grey rabbit with short little ears and fluffy fur. "It seems lonely." He poked his finger through the wires of the cage and the rabbit hopped forward cautiously, sniffing.

Dean looked at the empty cages and read the tags hanging off them. "Looks like his neighbors were sold."

The bunny was now cheerfully nibbling on Castiel's finger and it made the angel smile. "It's unfortunate, but perhaps it doesn't mind. Maybe it just needs a bit of love occasionally."

Dean rubbed his hand down his face. "Cas, we can _not_ take a rabbit back to the bunker, and especially not in the Impala."

"I know." Castiel gave the rabbit a final pat and turned around to face Dean. "Though it would have plenty to eat."

Dean quirked his head to the left. "What?"

"You have on a number of occasions pointed out that Sam eats 'rabbit food'."

He looked at Castiel and laughed. Castiel smiled back at him and they were pushed forward by the crowds to the next line up of bunnies. Dean watched as he occasionally stopped to talk with the other rabbits in soft, soothing tones, sometimes rubbing the tops of their furry heads with his fingers.

In fact, this is how they spent most of their time going through the buildings and barns. Castiel talked to the livestock; Dean on the lookout for anything supernatural. When they finished up at the Dairy Time Barn they retreated into the Pride of Kansas building to escape the growing heat and he ended up having to explain to Castiel why someone would want to make a sculpture out of butter. The next few buildings don't have much beyond merchandise and vendors trying to get them to buy anything from kitchen knives to Culligan soft water softeners. As they make their way to the more domestic exhibits Dean picks up some corndogs. "Why are they called that?"

He swallows the huge bite he had in his mouth and flicks the mustard packet back and forth between his fingers so he can open it. "Because it's a hot dog covered in cornbread batter and then it's fried."

"Like the signs?" 

Dean follows Castiel's outstretched finger and sees the "Fried N' Joy" poster with the corndog pendulum swings on it. "Yeah. You want to try one?"

He shook his head. "It would just be molecules, which is not something I find enjoyable."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

They peeked their heads in the Girl Scout and Boy Scout buildings, but nothing seemed amiss, so they headed to the 4-H Centennial Hall, but not before Dean could snag a cup of free ice cream. Neither of them really spent much time in there, beyond Castiel having to drag Dean away from the displays of award winning pies. The Domestic Arts Building is no different and a quick walk through. When they step out of the building and into the heat and gentle breeze Dean is almost convinced he's died and gone to Heaven. Lined up on the lawn are rows of classic cars, American made. He dragged Castiel by the arm to look at all of them, though none of them could compare to Baby. Eventually Castiel managed to get him away by reminding him of their current mission. Speaking of which, Dean had been expecting _anything_ from Sam by now. It's getting later into the evening and as the reenter the Midway it is electric with activity, squealing children, cigarette smoke, and the heavy sent of fried oil. He fished his phone from his pocket and calls Sam. "Where are you?"

" _Have you finished looking everywhere?"_

"No, there's still the Grandstand and the Midway, but-"

" _I'm not done yet. Why don't you check them and call when you're done."_

"Sam-"

 _Click._

"Son of a bitch!" A mother covered the ears of her child as they walked past Dean after his outburst. He tried to give her an apologetic glance, but she had already rushed by.

"Is something wrong? Is Sam in trouble?"

He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "He's fine; he's just being a hard ass and won't tell me anything until we're done."

Castiel looked down at the map crumbled and limp from the day's activities. "The only building we have left is the Grandstand. The Midway shouldn't take long to go through either."

"Let's get this finished up."

Dean loathed the Grandstand. It's hot, cramped with people and he's pushed towards some kind of booth every two feet by the crowds behind him. Castiel's eyes lit up with curiosity as he looks at all the items to be bought. He can't help but smile at it, especially when he picks up a moose Pillow Pet. Soon the moving mass of people directed them back to the exit and they're back at the Midway where the sun has set and the lights on the rides are on, flashing and blinking casting the fairgoers in multicolored neon lights.

Castiel looked at it in awe and Dean's smile grew bigger. "Have you ever even ridden any kind of rides?"

"No, I've never had time to indulge in human pleasures like this in my few trips to earth."

Dean spotted a ticket booth and an idea formed in his head. "Do you want to?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Don't we have to finish our job before we can have fun?"

"And didn't Sam say to check the Midway? What if the ghost just _happens_ to be haunting one of the rides. We're not going to know unless we ride them."

Castiel smiled. "Well then we'll have to ride some, won't we?"

Dean grinned and picked the shortest line to get tickets from them. The line is sluggish, but soon Dean has two sets of tickets and he's dragging Castiel farther down the Midway.

Tilt-A-Whirl, Tornado, Crazy Mouse, Ferris Wheel, Fun House, Swings, Mini Himalaya, Carousal, Zero Gravity, Ring of Fire, Freak Out and more with even stranger names.

Dean doesn't know where to start and Castiel moved from one to the other trying to see them all. "Find the perfect one yet?"

"I don't know."

He looked to the right and saw the giant circle lit in reds, oranges and yellows. With a grin he tugged on Castiel's sleeve. "That one." He dragged Castiel to the line and they watched as the current occupants were spun around in the circle, sometimes stopping at the top. The line grew shorter and soon Dean was sitting in the seat in front of Castiel with the ride inching forward. "Dean, is this safe," shouted Castiel over the jubilant screams of the other passengers as the ride stopped at the top, making all of Dean's blood rush to his head.

"Totally." The ride plummeted down and Dean's laughter mixed with Castiel's hesitant yells.

After being tilted, spun and whipped back and forth Dean bought a funnel cake and Castiel was still staggering around trying to find his footing. "We've got enough tickets for one more ride. What'll it be?"

He gripped Dean's shoulder tight, sending shivers down his spine, and regained his footing. "That one."

Dean sucked on his fingers trying to get the melted, tacky powdered sugar off of them. "Ferris Wheel. Sure, it's a classic."

The line was long, but it was hard not to be charmed by the blinking lights setting the giant wheel ablaze and emitting a cheerful glow onto the groups below. Dean polished off his funnel cake while waiting in line, licking the plate and his fingers clean of liquefied powdered sugar. They handed over the last of their tickets to the attendant and were seated in a gondola headed to the top. The view of the fair from above was breath taking. Everything seemed so small up there and Dean could see the lights from downtown Hutchison. He glanced over at Castiel and he had a smile on his face as he peered over the edge. The gondola stopped at the top as they let off more passengers below, swinging softly in the wind.

"Don't fall out. We've had a pretty good day so far."

"It has been. Thank you Dean."

Dean's expression softened to a lazy smile and he felt content and happy in a way he hadn't in a long time. And it was because of Castiel. He leaned forward and placed a swift kiss on his lips, feather light and barely long enough to register. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes and he blinked wildly. "Cas I'm sorry. I don't- _mmff_."

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and scooted closer to him so he could grip his shoulders. As the gondola made it back to the bottom Castiel pulled away. "Don't be sorry."

Dean's phone went off and he pulled it out. "What?"

" _Hey, where are you? I've got it all taken care of."_

"Sam, what the hell? We could have helped you?"

" _It was no big deal. Just tell me where you're at and I'll meet you there."_

"Bottom of the Ferris Wheel."

" _Okay, see you then."_

"Did your brother get rid of the spirit?"

"Yeah." He reached down and fumbled around to find Castiel's hand. He didn't lace their fingers together, but just laid his on top of his upward facing palm. They went to the top one last time before they were ushered out by the attendant.

Sam met them at the bottom with a smile on his face. "You guys have fun?"

"Is it gone," asked Dean as a way of misdirection as they walked to the exit.

Sam kept his strides shorter until Castiel was a little ways ahead of them. "There never was a ghost here."

Dean stopped in his tracks. " _What_?"

"I made it up so you would spend time with Cas." He paused and looked ahead at the angel. "I'd say everything turned out fine."

"Shut up."

"You're welcome."

Dean huffed as he pulled out his car keys. "Is there even a vampire nest in Joplin, or was that a lie too so I would even get on the road?"

Sam looked a bit sheepish. "I thought you might be on to me if I brought up only the fair case."

He shut the door to the Impala and started the engine. "You suck."

"No I don't. I'm glad for you and Cas."

Castiel smiled from the backseat. "Did you get to enjoy your day today Sam?"

Sam looked between Castiel and his brother and couldn't help but notice the matching expressions on their faces. "Yeah, I did."

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
